Dont Let Me Fall
by TeamHanyou
Summary: Its the wedding day of Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsugaya, their both nervous, but they both want eachother, forever and always.. 3 Cute little thing about the relationship and marriage of Momo and Toshiro3 Theres a slight lemon in it.. Though i wouldnt call it a lemon.. Keh, whatever.. Its cute.
1. Fire

**Chapter 1 - Fire**

Oh no! Where is it?! Oh im hyperventalating!

"MOMO!" I hear my bestfriend tunefully sing to me, my bestfriend, and also my maid of honour.

"RANGIKU! Help me!" I begged, waddling over to her as fast as i could in this dress and these shoes.

"Why, whats up?" She asked me, worry written all over her pretty face.

"My something blue! Where, or rather, what is it? Did you guys get it for me?" I asked in a hurry, still panting quite abit. She just lightly grabbed my shoulders and smiled sweetly and excitedly at me, as she always did. Same old Rangiku, no worries in the world. I love her though. She's been there for me through everything, from my Academy days, Grandmother's death, Aizen's betrayel, the Aspada and Arrancar incident's, mine and Toshiro's confession's and now... On our wedding day. She was and always will be my bestfriend.

"Its all ok Momo! I got it" She said whilst reaching into her dress, where her bra would be and pulling out something round, thrilly, silky looking and blue. My eyes widened, and i broke out in a huge blush.

"NO RANGIKU!" I yelled/squeeled at her, blushing even more. Her face dropped into a pout as she whined:

"Why not Momo?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Because, there's no point! And its rude, and crude, and.. and.." She silenced me with a loud:

"AWEHH!" I just giggled, but was still blushing.

"Come on Momo!" I heard another voice say. It was another one of my 3 bridesmaids, including Rangiku, Orihime. The last bridesmaid of the 3 was Rukia. I became close friends with Rukia and Orihime when i became Captin of the 5th Division. Orihime had healed me from some wounds i had which were surviere when i was working with my leuitenant, Kira, who is also my bestfriend, and let me stay at her house whilst i recovered, Rukia happened to be in the world of the living too and came to see if i was ok, and we ended up spending at week all together, Orihime called it a girly week, Rukia called it an informal gathering, i called it fate. But i was corny that way. Actually, i choose Kira and Renji to give me away. They kept argueing about it, so i decided to let them both do it. I got two arms right?

"Orihime?! You'r condoning this?!" I asked her sweet, also very prety face. She giggled, also wearing a slight blush and nodded at me.

"Yep! Actually.. I told Rangiku where to buy it" She revealed, the last part in a smaller voice. I gasped and blushed more.

"I think its sweet, Momo. And lets face it, you'r gonna need it!" Rangiku said, dangling the thrilly blue thigh band infront of my blushing face. Both Orihime and Rangiku giggling their air-heads off at my tomatoe red face.

"Come on Momo, just wear it. I think its pretty nice" I heard Rukia say as she came into the pretty dressing room i was put in by Unohanna. When Rukia saw me, she gasped and started to tear up. I waddled over to her and hugged her. I was a little worried.. Why was she crying?! Was it because i wouldnt wear the thigh band?!

"Ok, ok! I'll wear it! Just dont cry Rukia! Your too pretty for tears!" I begged. She chuckled lowly and pulled me away from her, holding my elbows gently.

"No... Im not sad. Its just... you look beautiful Momo" She said to me. Her voice full of sincierity. I smiled warmly at her whilst wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Thankyou so much Rukia, you dont look too bad yourself" I giggled, also recieving a giggle from her too. Then, we were both suddenly crushed by two figures with a huge massive bust. Orihime and Rangiku. Who else?

"Aweh! You guys are so cute!" Rangiku giggled.

"Yeah! Wait! So, Momo... Does this mean you'll wear it?!" Orihime asked loudly and exctiedly.

I sighed, but then imagined what me and Toshiro would get upto later on... And concluded to answer with a strong:

"Sure why not" Suddenly, i was attacked by two giggly, excited, large breasted woman in pretty pink and white dresses. They lifted me behind the dresser and dropped me on the chair before running back out.

"TELL US WHEN ITS ON!" Rangiku yelled from the other side.

I did what she told me, and carefully took my shoe off and slipped my leg into the blue, silky, smooth, considerably pretty white and blue floral, thrilly thigh band. I concluded that it actually did look pretty, and walked out from behind the pretty white dresser with sakura petals painted on and lifted my leg up to show the girls. They all smiled and screamed a little, but in that 'girl friends' way, even Rukia.

"Oh my gosh Momo! You look so cute!" Orihime started, her hands clasped together.

"Its beautiful!" Rukia said calmly, smiling her little head off at me, also blushing.

"WOW THATS SEXY MOMO!" Rangiku giggled out, delighted at how 'sexy' it made me look. This accusation made me blush beyond tomato red, though.

We all begun to put the finishing touches to ourselves until we heard a knock at the door. We opened it up and saw one of the two which would be giving me away.

"What is it Renji?" Rukia asked her boyfriend impatiently since he was taking ages to reply. He was staring at me. Making me slightly uncomfertable.

"Momo.. You look absoulutely stunning" He said, retaining his cool. I smiled at him and blushed.

"Thank you Renji! Not too bad youself" I replied to him. Making him blush aswell. He was wearing special ceremony robes. They were black with red petals on them. He looked hansom.

"So, whats wrong?" Rangiku asked.

"Its time" Renji replied, looking to me after complementing Rukia. I got worried and looked over to the girls for reasurrence. They all smiled warmly at me and hugged me.

"Its gonna be ok Momo" Orihime said, squeezing me gently.

"Yeah, you'll be fine! This is the best moment of your life. Dont worry!" Rukia added, winking at me.

"I promise, you'll love every moment of it, and we'll be there, all the way" Rangiku said, using her serious face and voice.

I smiled to them all, and bowed my head slightly whilst we all broke apart. Izuru Kira came into the room, holding my flowers. They were white and pink Lillies. Toshiro's favourite.

I took the lillies from Izuru and smiled.

"Thank you Izuru" I said, whilst he smiled at me back and told me i looked beautiful.

"Ok. Lets do this" I said after taking a deep breath.

As i took hold on Renji and Kira's arms, i begun to get butterflies. The wonderful kind. Like mine and Toshiro's first butterflies. I loved the feeling.

We got to the big wooden doors... and thats when i stopped.

"You ready Momo?" Izuru asked me. I nodded.

"Guys" I started. They both looked me in the eyes.

"Dont let me fall" I whispered. They both smiled at me and answered:

"Never" at the same time. I smiled and notioned for us to continue. As the big doors opened, i smiled at the man who stood only metres before me.


	2. Ice

Where is she? Will she come? I wonder what she will look like. I've not seen any part of what she will be wearing. I dont know anything about her choices of clothes, hair styles or anything like that. Then again, whatever she looks like i will still love her. Still want her. Still treasure her. Still die for her. Always.

"Dont worry Toshiro" I hear one of my best men say. The other one was Hyorimaru, but he doesnt talk much, thank god. At first, me and Ichigo Kurosaki did NOT get along. Actually, i tried to kill him at one point because of his lack of respect when it came to formalities and his annoying habit to get involved in business that did not concern him. Though very annoying, irresponsible, and just disrespectful, Ichigo is one of my dearest friends. He helped me through the times when Momo was at her lowest. Right after Aizen's death, she felt so lost, so betrayed. She didnt know what to think. She was so confused, that she attacked one of her bestfriends, Izuru Kira, and me. When she finally got better, to her old self, the one thing that still weighs on her heart, even now, is ever raising her sword to me. Though, i dont care. I'd love her, even if she'd killed me.

"What makes you think i am worried, Ichigo?" I reply cooly. Recieving a chuckle from him. One of his childish traits. I roll my eyes and glare at him before returning my gaze to the door.

"Well, by the way you're gazing at that door as if it were Momo herself, i'd say your pretty worried" Ichigo laughed cockily. Even though he's clueless, he does see things in the most obvious ways, even when there invisable. I sighed, and continued watching. Waiting. Then, after 5 more minutes, the doors opened. First out was Yachiru, she was in a pink dress which matched her hair, she was throwing petals on the ground as she walked. She was recieving a lot of awe's and a certain:

"Oh... My... GOD SHE'S TOO CUTE!" From Rangiku's Zanpakto, Heinako. She was exactly like Rangiku. Today, everyone had their Zanpakto's in their physical forms, as they always did for this sort of occasion. It was nice. I was going to leave Hyorimaru in sword form, because he hardly likes social events, but he and Momo practically ordered me to release him. In our many years of being a couple, Hyorimaru and Momo became somewhat, bestfriends. They would both share embaressing stories about me, which i, of course, hated. Hyorimaru and Tobuime got along very well also. Speaking of Tobuime, she was the second out. She also wore a pink dress, but was more fitted to a woman more than a girl. Hyorimaru's mouth dropped. Letch. She was the ring barer.

She bowed her head and smiled at me with joy in her eyes, and i nodded and smiled back. Still waiting for her appearance. Next out was Rukia. She looked nice. She was wearing a light pink dress, with white flower patterns sewn into it, with a white ribbon that was tied at her waist. Rukia's hair was in a short side braid, with two or three silver jewelry flowers, with a small, but noticable blue jem in the middle of each flower, she was wearing little makeup, but not none. She looked nice. Nicest i've seen Rukia, come to think of it. She was very modest. I saw Byakuya looking at her with a hint of pride in his eyes. Deep down, he loved his younger sister, and was proud of her. His pride just wouldnt let him audibly admit it. Rukia was holding a small bundle of white peace lillies. Momo planned this whole wedding, alright.

Before Rukia took her place across from Ichigo, she bowed to me out of respect, and gave me a friendly smile which i replied to with a slight bow of my head and gave her a small small back. The next one out, was Ichigo's girlfriend, Orihime. She was wearing the same dress as rukia, except her sash was a darker pink colour, as where the gems in her hair. Probably her choice. Momo doesnt like to be a control freak. She was kind hearted like that. Orihime stood besides Rukia, after she bowed and smiled to me, to which i did the same. Ichigo was having a hard time not staring at his girlfriend.

Next, and last of the bridesmaids, out was the maid of honor, my leuitenent, Momo's and dare i say, my best friend, Rangiku. She was dressed the same as the other two, hair the same, except her ribbon was the colour gold, as were the gems in her hair. Golden was the traditional colour of honor. So thats probably why she chose it. Plus, Rangiku likes the colour gold. And gold things come to think of it. When she got to me, she too, bowed and winked at me. She came close to my ear and whispered:

"She's beautiful Captain. Just beautiful" I smiled at this, and bowed my head to Rangiku.

"Thank you, Rangiku. For everything" She winked and took her place on the other side of Rukia after hearing my thanks to her. I truly do owe a lot to Rangiku. She was, even though lazy and drunk half the time, an amazing Leuitenent. She's always there for me and Momo, she was the reason me and Momo ever got together actually. She forced us to admit our feelings to eachother by borrowing all of the Captins and Leuitenents, and forcing us into a room where neither one of us were allowed to go without admitting our feelings to each other. I was shocked at first, since Head Captain Yamamoto, and Captin Kuchiki were there. Yamamoto, because he was too busy for the foolish games of Rangiku and Byakuya because i would've thought he'd be too stoic and serious. But it turns out, everyone knew how me and Momo felt about each other, and were sick of us being so oblivious. It was the best thing Rangiku ever did.

Finally, the last people came through that door. My beautiful Momo, holding the arms of both Renji, and Izuru. Her bestfriends. They met in the Academy, and trained together, they've been close ever since. Renji and Izuru would do anything for Momo. Even after she attacked Izuru, he understood, and stood by her throughout everything. He and Renji are good friends to her, and to me.

Renji and Izuru were both dressed in ceremony robes. Renji's was black decorated with red petals. Izuru's was black, like Renji's, but had white petals on it instead of red. This had Momo written all over it. I love it. They looked smart actually. Like men. Not boys. However, they still acted like it. All the same, they wouldnt be them if they werent childish. Like Ichigo. Momo, looked beautiful. It was unbelievable how magnificent she looked. She wore a simple, yet beautiful, pure white dress, made of silk, with pink cherry blossoms on the bottom half. At her waist, was a darker shade of white coloured ribbon which tied into a neat bow at her side, whilst the untied bits of the bow cascaded down her dress. The bottom half of her dress flowed out all the way to the ground. The top half, showed a little bit of her chest and the shape, without being too confident. Momo was very modest of these things, unlike Rangiku. Her hair was up in a neat bun, without the white bun holder, so you could see the little silver leaf jewels in her hair, which spiraled around her bun, making it look divine. Her fringe was pulled back, with a slight bump at the top, making it look less restrained, with a couple of long strands of slightly curled hair at each side of her face, framing her face perfectly. She wore no makeup. She didnt need any. Her skin was naturally soft and blemishless, her lips were naturally pink and soft like the inside of a rose, and her eyes were naturally big and dark due to her black, full eyelashes. She wore no vail, no body in the soul society did when they got married. It was a sign of cold feet. Regret, doubtfullness. Plus, they were awkward lifting, some girls have ones that they trip on because there so long! Instead, Momo was wearing a pretty hair comb, which was decorated with a floral patern in silves diamantes. It looked gorgeous against her brown hair. She was holding a bouquett of white and pink lillies. My favourite.

She smiled at me, and i smiled back. My teeth threatening to show. She shatter's my whole cold, level-headed barrier. I love her so much, and now, im about to give her my heart, my icy cold heart so she can keep it warm, infront of everyone who knows my reputation. Here goes nothing...


	3. I See You

Everything is alright now. Im not nervous anymore. Not now im looking at the man i love. The man i want, the man im going to be with for the rest of my life. Everyone is looking at me in awe. Giving me compliments, taking pictures. I hear people calling me beautiful, breath taking, stunning, and i know i should be thanking them, bowing my head to them, but i cannot tare my eyes away from Toshiro Hitsugaya. His teal eyes, blue as the ocean, usually cold as ice, looking at my soft brown ones. His eyes hold so much love. Love that i would gladly drown in. He has no idea how much i love, want and need him. To touch him, to kiss him, even hear his voice. I've not seen him for three whole days. Not even heard his voice. Its a test that occurs in the Soul Society with weddings, to test if you are truly in love, and ready for marriage. If you cant stand to be away three days from your fiance, your ready. If your not entirely bothered by it, you are not ready to promise yourself for him.

I however, am one million percent sure that im ready to give every part of me, my heart, my body, my mind, my life to Toshiro. All's ive done these past three days is cry, look at my untouched food, and cry some more. I never came out of my room. I didnt want to see anyone but my bridesmaids. They were amazing, they were with me every hour of everyday, they even slept in the room with me. It was like a three day long slumber party. Except, i wanted Toshiro. The days seemed to drag on and on for a hundred years. It was torture.

However, seeing him has more than relieved my pain. Its made sure it will never show its face again. And im drowning in my own happiness and excitement. Im getting married. To my childhood best friend and lover, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Im about to become, Momo Histugaya. This is a beautiful dream, that i never wish to wake from!

With every step i take, i get closer to him. Renji and Izuru are gently squeezing my arms in reasurence. I just squeeze back. Not wiping the mile long smile from my face, not wiping the tears from my eyes, not tareing my gaze away from his perfect face. All's i want to do is run to him, as fast as my legs will take me, and just staying in his embrace forever. To feel his body heat, to feel his touch, to kiss his soft lips. I just want him. Forever and always.

He looks truly amazing. He's wearing a traditional black groom's robe. It looks like the Shinigami uniform, but is sewn more carefully, he's wearing a blue sash too, and a white obi. He looks so handsome. Behind him, i can see Yamamoto. He's been so kind as to perform the ceremony. To bind Toshiro and i. He offered to do it for us, since he and i became like grandfather and grandaughter when he was helping me recover from my dark days when Aizen betrayed us all. I hate that man. He made me raise my sword to Toshiro. Not just him, to my best friend Izuru, even to an innocent prison guard. He's ruined so many lives, and made a fool out of me. I hate him so much. Im glad he is dead. He deserves nothing other than to rott away in the firey depths of hell.

Three steps away, my stomach is doing backflips. I just want to run the rest of the way. Run into his awaiting arms. Feel him breathe. Two more steps, he reaches out his hand to me, i take it, finally feeling his warm, soft skin. One more step, this is it. The final step. Now im infront of him, smiling my head off. My cheeks are going numb, but i dont care. He reaches up and wipes away my tears, and bows his head to Yamamoto. This is it. My new chapter begins, for me and Toshiro Histugaya...


	4. Forever and Always

"Friends" Yamamoto began. I was just staring at Momo. I couldnt tare my eyes away. She was blushing which made her look more adorable.

"We're all gathered here today, to witness the binding between our fellow Shinigami, Toshiro Hitsugaya, well respected Captain of Squad 10" He said clearly, bowing his head to me slightly, smiling a little, I politely bowed my head back, smiling also, still not looking away from Momo.

"And Momo Hinamori, the woman we all know and love for her kindness, compassion and responsibility, Captin of Squad 5" He said, more gentle, to Momo, also bowing and smiling to her to which she bowed and smiled back, giggling a litte. God i love her.

"And now, the head bridesmaid will give a little speech to give evidence on why Toshiro Hitsugaya should be allowed to be married to Momo Hinamori for the rest of his life, Rangiku Matsumoto, please speak" He declared, gesturing with his hand for Rangiku to start her speech.

She bowed and stepped up infront of everyone. She smiled at me and Momo, with her serious face. So i wasnt that worried. She began her evidence.

"I've known Toshiro Hitsugaya for a long time. He has been my Captain for many years now, but when we met, he was but a little kid. Not that he's grown taller much, but in any case, he was getting some beef from some guy in a store. Saying he was wasting his time because he was just a stupid kid who wasnt going to buy anything. I over heard him laying into the small boy who was Captain Hitsugaya, and it made me angry. I knew what it was like to be labled stupid and worthless for background reasons or appearences, so i went in, and gave that mean, idiot a piece of my mind. Then after i was done with him, i went onto the yound Captain. I thought he looked so adorable then with his spikey white hair and blue eyes, but as i was yelling at him for not being confident enough to not allow people to walk all over you, whilst holding him to my level by the back of his collar, i noticed he had Retsui. And a strongish spiritual pressure for someone of his age and size. Not to mention the weird hair colour. He wriggled out of my grasp and ran back to his house, a little freaked out, as you would be, and i was in deep concentration and thought" Just then some snickering was heard as she said 'deep concentration and thought'. It wasnt me, but Ikkaku, Yumichika and Ichigo. This didnt make her happy.

"HEY! I can concentrate too ya'know!" She scolded coldly, immediatly silencing the three men. Then she cleared her throat quietly and carried on.

"Anyway, after that day, i went to his house. To find that his power was snow. It was obvious from the moment i walked into the house. It mustve been 90 degree's outside, yet it was freezing inside. I found him asleep, having a nightmare, next to his sweet looking, old grandmother, she was shivering. He woke up to find me there. I told him why she was so cold. I told him that if he didnt learn to control his Reitsu and power, he'd eventually kill his grandmother. He immediatly came to the Shinigami academy. I saw him there, he looked so cute in his little acedemy suit! Anyway, i offered to farmilliarise him with the academy, to ensure he never got lost. As i did this though, we became friends. I found out that he was missing his home life alot. His grandmother, and a certain girl who was a Shinigami. Momo Hinamori. He spent about 5 hours telling me about how he and her met and grew up together in Junrinan, district 1 in Rukongai. He would tell me how he'd given her the nickname, Bedwetter, because she'd given him the nickname, Shiro, which annoyed the hell out'a him. He told me how she and he would sit on the porch of his house and eat watermelon, and how he would spit seeds at her. He told me that he feels oddly protective over her. He wouldnt let any other boy near her, he confessed to me that when a boy took interest in Momo, Hitsugaya would have a little word with them and scare them away because he would get jelous or wary of them. There are many times like this, but my favourite story he'd told me, is that he began to feel certain feelings for her when one night, when they were both Shinigami's, both grown up, he a Captain, her a Leuitenent, it was thundering and lightening, and he knew Momo had always been terrified of this, and wouldnt always come into his room at night to sleep with him when they were younger, he'd sing her a lullaby his grandmother would sing him when he was scared, and he'd cuddle Momo until she'd fallen asleep, and then put her back into her own bed, well that night in the Serietei, Momo had made her way to Captains room, he told me she was crying and shaking. He told me that he immediatly went over, knowing why she was so afraid, and picked her up, and took her over to his bed. He told me he sat and sang to her all night until she fell asleep in his protective arms. But he didnt take her back to her own bed. He'd fallen asleep with her. And thats when he knew he loved her. I knew he loved her from the very beguinning. The way he looked at her with his cold eyes, they'd soften when they rested on her. They are made for eachother, and i love them both. Have a happy and amazing life together Momo and Toshiro. And make sure your kid's come to their Aunt Rangiku when they want to try Sake or hook up" She said winking and returning to her original spot, making us blush and everyone chuckle. I smiled at her for that beautiful and true story. She did know me quite well. She is my bestfriend.

"Thankyou for that lovely story Rangiku. However, we still need evidence for Momo Hinamori. So, Renji Abari, would you please speak" Yamamoto declared once more to the red haired, tatoo'd Lieutenent.

Renji bowed his head and stood where Rangiku had stood, and began his story.

"I first met Momo Hinamori on our first week at the academy. She was sitting at the back of the class drawing something. Me, being the curious guy i am, went over to see what she was drawing. And to my surprise, it was me. An excellent portrait of me. She had everything down, my hair, my eyes, my face shape, even my tattoo's. She blushed when i complimented her on her work, and jumped too. I guess she wasnt expecting my intrusion. She apologised and said i looked interesting to draw, what with my tattoo's and red hair. I told her it was fine. Class began, and we were seated next to eachtoher, funnily enough. We worked well together, we got along great, she was better at some things than i, so she would help me improve on where i was crap, and the same goes for her. We ended up being in every class together. It was fun actually. She had been my first friend, apart from Rukia. Soon she became my bestfriend, along with Izuru Kira, who we met two months after. We all worked exeptionally well together, whilst having fun, we improved expinentially. We helped eachtother, looked out for eachother, and shared everything with eachother. When Toshiro entered the Academy, i noticed her attraction to him. She had told me about her 'Lil'Shiro' and how she grew up with him, and was so excited he was entering the academy. I'd even met him once when me and Izuru came to get her from her house so we could practice in our free time. It was her idea. Turned out, he was a little brat. But he'd made me feel so frozen, i couldnt really speak. I was about to crush him, but then i noticed why he was being such a brat. He was protecting Momo. It was cute to me, so i let all his little comments slide. When i asked her about him, she told me he was always so jelous and over protective of her, as were me and Izuru. She had told me how much she depended on him when they were growing up together. How he was her shoulder to cry on, her bestfriend, her everything. She told me how she'd feel so guilty about how much she bothered him with her petty problems such as her phobias. Her fear of bugs, slimey fish, thunder and lightening, thugs etc. She said she joined the academy so that she could protect him in return. All's she wanted was for him to be safe, with her. She loved him long before he had entered the academy, that love just started out as a bestfriend kind of love, and grew. It can happen ya'know" He said whilst glancing to Rukia, who blushed and looked down smiling.

"As Rangiku said, they fit eachother perfectly. Fire and Ice, make rock. And rock stays strong through all kinds of things. They'll be together forever. But they'd better call atleast one of their kids Renji!" He said, looking over to me and Momo. We blushed again. What is with everyone and kids?! Were not even married yet!

"Thankyou, Lieutenent Abari, that was also lovely, and truthful" Yamamoto complimented, whilst Renji was returning to his origininal spot. Renji bowed his head in respect.

"I believe, that evidence is more than enough to see the love these two have for each other. More than enough love to be able to marry. Dont you think?" He asked the audience, which all agreed. I was still staring at my beautiful Momo.

"Alright then, now is the time for the vows. I believe you have written them yourselves?" He asked us, we both nodded. He motioned for Momo to go first, she blushed and looked at me, our hands entwined in each others.

"Toshiro, since we were younger, i've always known you were the one person i would always have with me. I never expected i'd be marrying you though... Thats why this all feels like a beautiful dream that i never want to wake up from. Those three days up until now i spent without you were like torture to me. I was crying non-stop, i couldnt eat, i never left my room once, i couldnt work, i couldnt sleep. I felt like someone had taken my heart and hidden it somewhere i would never find. I felt a part of me was gone, i felt so lost. So lonely, but i knew you would be here today. Waiting for me as you always do. We've been through so much. You saved me in more ways than one. You seem to save me from everything. Even though i've done horrible things to you, you still love me. I dont know how, but you do, and that makes me love, want and need you more. Im glad im marrying you... After all this waiting, im so glad i found you. Or rather you found me, i love you Lil'Shiro" I was awe-struck at her beautiful words. She said them, not only with her voice, but with her heart, being and mind. It made me want to shower her with kisses on the spot. My eyes were wide in surprise at how beautiful a person could make the simplist 'i love you' sound. She was blushing, crying with joy, and smiling up at me. My eyes softened as i realised it was my turn. Here goes.

"All my life i've looked at very few people with eternal love. My grandmother and you were the only ones. When my grandmother died, she gave me strict instuctions to look after you and make sure nothing, or one, hurts you. I failed a few times, but all that just strengthend my desire to protect you from anything. Anyone. I will always be here, for you Momo. You are the first woman, person, living being that i've ever loved in this way. The first woman i've ever kissed, held, touched, loved. And i stand before you right now, to promise you my whole heart, soul, being, body, mind, every single cell of me, to you. Forever and always. I love you Momo Hinamori. I love you so much it hurts. You'll alwyas be my Momo. No one will ever lay a hand on you, or so much as look at you the wrong way, i will laugh for you, cry for you, do anything for you for the rest of your life. For the rest of the time you will want me. Which i know will be for the rest of our lives. And even when we die, and move onto the next life, i know our love will live and we will somehow find eachother over and over. Fall in love over and over again. When i look at you Momo, i fall in love with you a million times over. And i love you so, so much Bedwetter, forever and always" I said, with everything i was. I had just given Momo everything i was, as she had just done for me. Everyone looked shocked at my words and the single tear that managed to escape from my eye and roll down my cheek.

It wasnt there for long, since Momo's soft finger carefully wiped away the tear, cupping my cheek in her tiny hand. I smiled and looked at her, and only her. I hadnt even noticed Rangiku taking pictures until i saw a flash. I didnt care though. All i could focus on was Momo.

"That was beautiful Captain Histugaya. You aswell Captain Hinamori. Now, for the marrying. The rings please?" Yamamoto finally carried on, in a humble voice.

"I have them sir" A shy, timid voice said, holding onto a cushion with two golden rings on it, whilst walking to the side of Yamamoto and holding them out to him, and smiling at Momo and i.

"Thankyou Tobuime" Yamamoto said gently, as though if not to scare her, whilst he took the first ring from the blue velvet cushion.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, repeat after me, i Toshiro Hitsugaya, take you, Momo Hinamori to be my lawfully wedded wife, i will love and cherish you always" He told me, whilst handing me the ring. I smiled a thanks to him, and picked up the beautifully diamond incrested ring, which had 'Mrs Hitsugaya' on the inside, and grabbed her hand and sliding the ring on. It fit her dainty fingers perfectly. She smiled, still crying.

"I, Toshrio Hitsugaya, take you, Momo Hinamori to be my lawfully wedded wife, i will love and cherish you always" I repeated, smiling my head off at her. She giggled lightly, and i chuckled slightly .

"Momo, repeat after me, I, Momo Hinamori, take you, Toshrio Hitsugaya, to be my lawfully wedded husband, i will love and cherish you always" Yamamoto repeated to her, whilst Tobuime handed her the cushion so that she could reach the ring. She took the ring, with her ringed finger, and took my hand which looked huge compared to hers. She slid the ring onto my finger, which said 'Mr Hitsugaya' on the inside, same as hers did, and said:

"I Momo Hinamori, take you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, to be my lawfully wedded husband, i will love and cherish you always" She said perfectly. Making me smile more. She smiled and giggled again. Yamamoto put a hand on our shoulders and smiled up at us and happily said:

"Now, any objections?" He asked finally, everyone stayed silent, and then he continued to the sentence i'd been waiting for ever since she came into my room that night.

"Then by the power vested in me, i pronounce you husband and wife, Momo Histugaya and Toshiro Hitsugaya, now, Toshiro, you may kiss your bride" I smiled and bowed my head to him, then looked at Momo.

I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand, and slid it to the back of her head, and felt her soft hair, whilst her hands slid from my chest, to gently grasp the hair at the back of my neck, my other hand cupped her cheek, and pulled her gently closer to me, until our lips met in a long overdue, passion filled kiss, which lasted a whole 2 minutes through the cheering and screams of happiness. Not to mention Yachiru attacking us with flower petals yelling 'YAYYY!' at the top of her lungs.

When we broke apart, we were ambushed by people coming to give their congratulations and hugs. Even Kenpachi hugged us. Thats scary. He sort of crushed the wind out of us, but it was appriciated.

Finally, im married to Momo. She now had my last name. She's mine! Forever and always.


	5. Sweet Dreams

_I do not own Bleach... Unfortunatly. BUT i do love Tite Kubo, so its k as long as he makes Toshiro and Momo kiss in the Final Arc. Grr. _

**Momo's P.O.V -**

Im finally married to Toshiro Hitsugaya! Im so estatic! I cant believe my name is no longer Momo Hinamori! Instead, its Momo Hitsugaya! Im so happy, its hard to put it into words. After we signed the legal documents that binds us together, and went to the party, we all retired for the night. Everyone went back to their rooms, however, i didnt go back to my room. Shiro took me back to his room. And here i am, sitting on his window cill, inbetween his legs, whilst his arms are securly wrapped around my waist, holding me to him, keeping me from falling, our legs hanging out the window, swaying freely in the Autumn breeze. Cuddling whilst watching the leaves fall from the tree's in sweet, comfertable silence.

Even though im in heaven right now, im also very, VERY nervous about whats going to happen tonight. Me and Shiro havent done... anything like that just never asked it of eachother. And i quite liked the fact of saving myself for marriage. It would make you remember the day forever. You would anyway, but that just makes it extra special.

Im very nervous about him seeing me... naked. I'd always thought of my physical appearence to not be the best... Especially when two of my bestfriends were as... big as Orihime and Rangiku. I mean come on! THERE FREAKS OF NATURE! But i love them both, of course. But still, Rukia isnt big, but she makes up for it in curveyness and beauty! Me, im just... average. Im very nervous to what he'd see me as. Would he be sickened? Happy? Dissapointed?  
That would rip my heart in two. The last thing i want is to dissapoint the man i loved. My husband. It would destroy me to have him look at me like that! Oh, what am i going to do?!

**Toshiro's P.O.V -**

She's over-thinking something. I think she's nervous about tonight. Im not so nervous, i trust Momo, and iknow she trusts me. Though, to a female, things like this are important. I know Momo is still pure, as am i, but still, i dont want her thinking i'd see her as average. I love her with all my heart. I need to make sure she's comfertable. Only one way. I gently lift her chin and capture her lips with mine quickly. Instantly, she melts into me and cups my cheek.

After about 5 minutes of kissing like this, we were stood in the middle of the room, kissing and swaying to non existant music. Her hands all fisted up in my hair, one of my hands in her hair, the other on her back. Each kiss was more passionate than the last. When our tounges began to taste eachother, is when i decided to ask her, because i wanted her to have no regrets. I pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes, she pouted playfully, and i smiled, still holding her close, our faces just centimetres away from each other's.

"Momo, are you sure?" I asked her, getting to the point. She understood what iment straight away by the concern and seriousness in my eyes. She smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Im a little nervous, but if its with you, i trust you. I trust that ill be safe. I love you Toshiro, and for you, ill give you everything and anything" She replied.

"What are you nervous about?" I asked, instantly curious and concerned. She blushed and looked down.

"No one's ever seen me... Y'know... undressed before. I dont want to... dissapoint you Shiro" She confessed. This shocked me, with my finger i lifted her chin so i could kiss her. She slid her tounge into my mouth and tasted me once again, me returning the gesture. How could she think that i would ever be dissapointed for what she had to offer? She was a goddess to me

.My hand slid up her thigh, to be met with a sort of fabric. I look to see what it is, and what it was had Rangiku written all over it. Thank you Rangiku, i owe you one. It was Momo's something blue, i suppose. It was incredibly sexy. She blushed when she saw me noticing it, but i just kissed her to save her futher blushing

We made our way over to the bed, still kissing, and i gently layed her down, and layed over her, careful not to crush her. We kissed for a few minutes, and then she began removing my robes. I smiled at her boldness, and started to undress her aswell, when her dress slid off her shoulders to reveal her neck, just above her chest, i trailed soft kissed along her neck, gently biting her skin from time to time, making her gasp then giggle slightly. When my clothing was completely off, she pulled away when she'd removed hers, i looked at her confused as she sat up. She was blushing.

"So... How do i look?" She asked very queitly. I realised she was showing me her naked form. It looked perfect. Her chest size wasnt too big like Rangiku, or too small like Rukia, it was perfect, her waist was curvey and toned, her legs were thin but not too thin, she was just... amazing.

I smiled and hugged her, kissing her neck up to her ear and then i whispered:

"Your absolutely perfect, Momo Hitsugaya" She, also began kissing my neck in return, tiny moans would escape our mouths from time to time.

But when we finally, after years of waiting, years of worrying, years of needing made love, i felt as if i'd been brought to heaven with her. Our bodies slotted together so perfectly. Our movements matched eachother's perfectly. The whole night was perfect. I never thought it to be possible to feel more connected to her. I love her more than i'd though possible.

**Momo P.O.V -**

What was i nervous about?! This night was amazing! It still is. Falling asleep, safe and soundly, in our natural form, in our skin, melting into the cold sheets, giving me a reason to cuddle into his chest more. His strong, muscular arms wrapped firmly, yet gently, around me. Protecting me from the world.

I knew he would never hurt me, but i wasnt expecting him to be so... So sweet about it. He took it slow. Gently kissing my lips first, then making his way to my neck, whispering compliments and the occasional 'i love you' in my ear the whole time. It just made me want him more.

Now i know why Orihime, Rangiku and Rukia are always bragging about how great it is. It would always make me blush when they'd talk about their... alone time with their lovers. Rangiku would tell me about the time she and Gin had done it, she told me for someone so evil, he was very gentle and loving. Rukia had told me, Renji, in that department, was very loving, respectful and mature with her which surprised everyone since he acted so childish. Renji had told me that he'd always been extra careful with Rukia, since she was so frail. I'd tell him not to be fooled, she's not as frail as you'd think. Everyone knows that for someone so small, dainty and fragile looking, she was tough as nails and could take alot for her size.

With Orihime and Ichigo... Its a little embaressing. Because considering Ichigo's cool 'i dont care about stuff like that' attitude, he's pretty... into it in bed, so says Orihime. I dont really let her talk about their alone time. She shares WAY too much information for me... well anyone to stomach. OH EW! Image in my head! Ok Momo! Think back to Toshiro!

He was so gentle and loving. Like i was easily breakable. Which i suppose i am. I remember one time when he was helping me with my combat skills using wooden practice staffs and he hit my staff with his own, and it really hurt my wrist. He stopped right in the middle of our training session to bandage it up for me. Making ice to put on it whilst he ripped a piece of cloth from his captains haori and using it as a bandage. I scolded him for that. I kept telling him i was fine, and he ruined a very hard earned, expensive Haori! For me! But thats a reaosn i love him.

When we had finished, we just kissed sweetly, and stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Unfortunatly, sleep took over him first, so those teal eyes were no longer in my view. Right before he fell asleep though, he managed to whisper a very much appriciated:

"Sweet dreams Mrs Momo Hitsugaya, i love you" I swear, this made my insides squeel like Orihime when you try one of her horrible food's. It made me feel so happy.

Now, im wrapped up in the sheets, my naked legs tangled with his, his arms wrapped around my tiny body, my hands tangled in the longish hair at the back of his neck. Breathing in his scent, just watching him sleep. He looks so adorable when he sleeps. I feel sleep threatening to take this sight away from me, so i decide to obey the command of the moon and go to sleep with him. We would meet in our dreams.

Right before i closed my eyes, i very gently kissed him on his lips, and whispered:

"See you in our sweet dreams, Mr Toshiro Hitsugaya, i love you"

**_Really hope yu enjoyed that guys... Turns out, i had no studying to do tonight, so i decided to finish it. Funny this, its my first ever fanfic i needed to do Chapters for. ARENT YU LUCKY?!_**

**_Review & PM if yu want ;D 3_**


End file.
